Project Ibreig
by LaSauvage
Summary: During the early beginning of the War, Megatron decided to create a new kind of weapon to destroy the Autobot.  But what happen when the said weapon wake up with a conscience... and develop his own personality?  Rated T to M  just in case
1. Online

**A.N** This story happened during the G1 period, before the transformers came to earth. It don't follow the cartoon continuity, it's more like an alternate fan-G1 universe.  
>Rated T to M<br>During the early beginning of the War, Megatron decided to create a new kind of weapon to destroy the Autobot.  
>But what happen when the said weapon wake up with a conscience... and develop his own personality?<p>

"Normal talk"  
><em>Thought<em>  
><em>"telepathy"<br>_Text or computer messages_  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>System Booting<span>  
><span>Vital program starting<span>  
><span>Life function operational<span>  
><span>Equilibrium checked<span>  
><span>Pain receptor checked<span>  
><span>Audio receptor checked<span>

"I think it's coming online..."

Those words were the first she ever heard. And they were pronounced by a voice slightly concerned.  
>Awakening slowly from the darkness, she was little by little becoming self-aware. Taking in her surrounding, thanks to the sound around her.<br>She waited for her system to finally onlining.

Optic sensor checked

Finally! She crackled her optics open and took her first look to the mechs were present, but none of them were registered in her data-bank. She stared at them, taking in their look.  
>The closest one was fidgeting with a computer, and his dark paint job was shining. Not too far from him a gigantic grey one with a black cannon on his arm was looking at her. And next to the giant, another one, white, blue and red, also looking at her.<br>She wanted to turn to look around better, when a voice caught her attention:

"Megatron, I have good... and bad news..."

It was that voice, the first she ever heard... And it was coming from the darkly colored mech...

"Good news is, the project is running at one hundred percent... bad news..." He looked to the big mech "We detected a spark signature in the shell...

-Impossible!" That new voice, high pitched, and screechy was making her cringe. The white mech stepped forward the monitor still talking:

"You say you didn't built a spark chamber!

-I didn't... we didn't..." He turn quickly to the others workers as to check something, before returning his attention to the complaining mech. "None of us have.

-And yet you detect a spark signature?

-Could be a glitch in the scanner..." he shook his head before looking at what appear to be the leading mech " Anyway, I need to put up some more test... just to be sure..."

Finally the grey mech spoke:

"Do what you need, I want this project functional... I waited too long to have it failed now..."

And he turned to leave, motioning to the screechy one to follow him.  
>However the Dark mech still had a last question<p>

"And if... it's not a glitch?"

The door opened and the giant mech stepped outside before answering:

"Then we will have to deal with it..."

During the whole exchange she had stay put, not knowing what to do, her gaze bouncing from one talker to the other. Now she was following with acuity every move of the remaining one, as he came closer to her.  
>He put some tools down on the little table, and began to type some code on the nearest console.<br>When the machine biped, he took what looked like a screwdriver, and with a small smile he began to remove her front panel.  
>She was still watching, unsure of what to do.<p>

In fact she wasn't sure of anything except the basic program running trough her processor and her designation, embedded in front of her vital program.  
>Finally having removed th last peace of her chest armor he began to fidget inside, until a blue light illumine his hand. He let escape a small sound of surprise.<br>_Well you know what? It have a spark... and no spark chamber... That's got to be the weirdest thing I ever saw...  
><em>He put the tools down, monitoring the console screen during another cycle, pushing some button from time to time, and sending some jolt and information trough her circuit._  
><em>Finally he shut off the screen, and ordered to every other scientist to leave, then he turned to her again whispering for himself:

"He is not going to like this..."

He finally headed to the exit door and before it closed, he looked at her a last time. Their optics crossed for the first time and it was like if...  
>He shook his head. <em>Now I'm making thing up out of nothing... working for the Decepticon is getting on my nerves...<br>_But as he was making his way to the throne room he was sure of two thing about the project:  
>First it have a spark.<br>Second... It could stare back...


	2. Mental

"Normal talk"  
><em>Thought<em>  
><em>"telepathy"<br>::Text or computer messages::_

* * *

><p>In the Decepticon main room, Megatron was trying to deal with his annoying second in command.<br>Starscream was whining and pestering about the project.

"I told you it was a bad idea, but you didn't listen and now we have a soldier with the destructive potential of a cluster plasma bomb!"

The Decepticon leader wasn't even bothering himself to listen what the other was saying, but the noise was annoying him enough that he began to consider shouting at the seeker to silence him.  
>He was sparred the choice when his communication specialist step away from the console on which he was working, and informed him that Daeion wanted to see him.<br>Megatron motioned for Soundwave to let the scientist enter and straighten up on his throne.  
>The blasted neutral entered. About the same size as Starscream despite the fact they were both seekers, perhaps slightly taller, a paint job based on dark shade of blue and grey. He was wearing a red optic band, even thought no one knew his optics real color. And he was inexpressive. Never smiling, frowning or ever twitching. Even when they exploded his ship to capture him, he had remained calm and blank...<br>That was getting on the warlord nerve so quickly...

Getting in front of the throne, Daeion didn't bow, or salute the leader. He simply began his report:

"Well, I'm sorry Megatron, but after verification it appears the project do possess a spark... and is already developing a personality."

Megatron frowned. He wasn't expecting this... It could become a serious problem, if his precious weapon began to become a time bomb...

"Isn't there a way to suppress that conscience?" He asked

"Not that I know." Was the short answer.

"Why not remove the spark?"

The suggestion was coming from Starscream and seemed a good one, until Daeion answered.

"That idea only prove your stupidity Decepticon."

"What?"

"Now that the spark is connected to the shell, and without a spark chamber, remove it will provoke an immediate offlining."

The air commander gritted his dental plate. He hated when his superiority was questioned and wished nothing more than to be granted the right to kill the neutral.

Megatron was deep in thought. He wasn't able to determine if the best option was to terminate "try one" and do it all over again... with a risk of ending up with the exact same result...  
>Or if it would be more efficient to raise it, in a certain manner, to ensure it complete obedience.<br>The warlord turned to his officers.  
>Starscream was ranting, against Daeion this time, and the said mech was not listening. Soundwave had returned to his work, and wasn't paying them any attention.<br>The Decepticon leader gaze went back on the neutral scientist, wondering if he had lied at any moment... but with his life on the string... why would he...  
>Getting annoyed by all of this the grey mech silenced his SIC and called his third, before turning his attention back to his prisoner.<p>

"How many chance do we have to obtain the same result if we re-do the project?"

"I'd said... one or two percent... three, if we're really unlucky."

"Then the best option would be to terminate the current try, and restart a new one?"

"NO!" The answer came from the three mechs in the same time.  
>They looked at each other, and Megatron was completely stunned.<p>

"No? Why not?"

Soundwave answered first:

"Material needed: rare  
>Possibility of re-using: two point two percent"<p>

Starscream added immediately

"And we don't have time to gather those part. It took us nearly five deca-cycle to find those, and as much to build the shell... we can't do it again."

For Megatron it was a blow. He thought they could re-use every part of it, and now...  
>Daeion gave the final reason:<p>

"One of the step of the construction is based on pure luck. The success rate is under one percent."

_Now that's a good reason_ Megatron doesn't know about that so called lucky step, and the neutral mech sure took his precaution by never telling him  
><em>Blasted Neutral...<em>

The warlord stood up from his throne

"then it's settled. We are keeping the actual try. And you" He pointed to Daeion "will be in charge of it! Every mistake will be accounted as yours!" He then pointed to his SIC, and ordered "Starscream! You will be in charge of it's military training_._ Try not to change it into a coward.

"Very mature mighty Megatron" Was Starscream answer. As for the other seeker, the neutral one, He didn't even seemed to acknowledge the order and simply left the room.  
>When the door closed behind him, leaving only the three Decepticons in the room, Megatron released a little of his posture.<br>He was waiting for a comment from his second, but nothing came. He turn to the flyer, a little surprised.

"Why, Starscream? No comment on how that Neutral is disrespectful? Or my foolishness about keeping that project?"

The air commander sneer in disdain.

"Since I was also pushing you to keep it, I would be a fool to criticize that part of you're decision. As for that scientist comportment, well it's you're problem, not mine, Megatron. Even if I wouldn't be against seeing him tortured and killed, we still need him functional until we get the knowledge we lack about that weapon... which is why we came through the trouble of capturing him in the first place, If I do remember well..."

Megatron nodded, he was happy enough that for once Starscream would rant about someone else than him.  
>Consulting the last report he decided to gave a little mission to the disloyal soldier.<p>

"Well, you're right Starscream, we can't get rid of him, yet. But the other mech of his team are a simple waste of energon, don't you agree?"

And taking that as a cue, Starscream left the room, with a dark smile on his faceplate and answering

"Of course Megatron."

* * *

><p>Walking in the silent hallway, an energon cube in his hand, Daeion was wondering about the... the what? Sparkling? experiment? What would be the best word?<br>Created with a fully equipped armor, functional to the last transistor, and it didn't even have the basic knowledge program. Why would they choose to loose time on this when it was suppose to be sparkless?  
>He shook his head and vented a sigh.<p>

He finally reached the door of his given lab'. Opening it, he was surprised to find the project, calmly sitting on a crate, all panel closed.  
>Making his way toward the immobile form he hold out the cube.<br>His creation looked at him, with a puzzled expression. It doesn't know what to do with the fuel.

"You need it, you must absorb it."

Since it doesn't seem to compute he tried a different approach

"You drink it." and he show the move, before holding out the cube again.  
>She slowly reached for it and brought it to her mouth before swallowing the whole thing in three gulp.<br>Then she lowered the empty container in her lap, and a wide smile spread across her feature:

"Thank you!"

The voice was high pitched, with a sparkling intonation.  
>Looking at her more carefully he was surprised to find that she was actually kind of cute.<p>

Snapping back into reality he put the now empty cube aside, grabbed a seat and settling down comfortably he turn to face the young femme.

"Alright, obviously you can talk"

She nodded

"Well, what is your designation, and gender?"

The first was really unknown, the second was supposed. But it doesn't hurt to verify.

"I'm... a Female. Designation... Ibreig."

"Ibreig? It's not your designation, it's the project name!"

But she was already stubborn.

"Gender: Femme. Designation: Ibreig."

Daeion sighed.

"Okay, Okay... Did you launch a log check?"

"Yes... but..."

"But what?"

"I didn't understood everything..."

"That's normal."

"Okay"

The scientist stared at her, while thinking. A femme, a sparkling femme.  
><em>And not really fond of conversation if the few word she said indicate anything...<em>

"Now tell me..."

"I forgot something."

"Uh?"

"Gender: Female, Name: Ibreig, Classe: Seeker."

"Yeah, yeah, good...wait...WHAT?"

He got up, not paying any attention to her frightened look.  
>She wasn't supposed to have an alt' mode. He didn't load one, and it wasn't in the basic data-file inside her memory core.<p>

"How... how did you get it?"

_Surely, Starscream, or someone else..._

"I downloaded it."

He was even more stunned.

"...how? From where?"

"From the screechy mech... the white, blue and red one..."

"The scre..." He bring up an holo pic of Starscream. "Him?"

She looked at it, and nodded.  
>Daeion fall back on his seat. He didn't even realized he got up. He was a little reassured. Even if it was still a problem, he wasn't the one about to be slagged by Megatron. Starscream was. The warlord did precise after all: "No alt-mode for now. It don't need one." And now, like always, Starscream found a way to pass over the order.<p>

_Just wait, when Megatron learn of this the fragger is going to be dismantled..._

_"NO!"_

Daeion froze. Then he slowly turned to look at her. _Did she just..._

"Did you shout at me?"

She shook her head. Lip plate closed in a firm line.  
>He frowned. He was certain he heard her voice, and he wasn't crazy... or he hoped so.<p>

_"You're not. You heard me."_

They lock gaze during some kliks. A perfect silence reigned in the room. Complete opposite of inside the scientist mind.  
><em>No way... No way in the Pit! I can't possibly managed to...<em>

_"Please, don't punish the screechy mech. It's not his fault, I downloaded the form from him but he doesn't know it!"_

Daeion jumped from his seat, screaming:  
>"I did! I created a fragging telepath!"<p>

He stormed out of the room, taking barely enough time to lock the door behind him.  
>He still doesn't know if this new turn of event was a good or a bad thing, but he knew for sure that he wasn't able to control a telepath. As a matter of fact he doubted anyone here could... except for one Decepticon. And running to the private quarters he tried to reach out on the com. link, for the only other know telepath of Cybertron: Soundwave.<p>

* * *

><p>Soundwave was currently reporting in to Megatron.<p>

"Autobot troupe approaching base location. Time left before eventual discovery: One deca-cycle."

Receiving a set of orders from his leader he registered them, and was dismissed.  
>Stepping out of the room he let his thought wander back to their new weapon. He had yet to see it with his own optics, but news spreading fast, he knew it was female shaped (Starscream was complaining enough from that), and based on anew sound technology (the reason they needed to catch the Neutral: He invented that new tech.)<br>The com. Officer reached his quarter and typed the door code.  
>Just as he was entering he heard the echoes of footstep, coming fast toward him.<br>Launching a mind probe, as the same time he was shielding his mind, he identified the incoming mech as Daeion.  
>Said mech appeared on the corner of the hallway and skidded to a halt right in front of the Third.<p>

"Soundwave! I was looking for you!"

The noise of his vent, turning at full speed, was confirming the statement.

"You need to come with me...now! It's the project... you need to see it!"

And without waiting to see if he was followed, he turn back and ran from where he came.  
>Lucky for him the stoic Decepticon didn't have anything better to do right now, and so decided to follow him.<p>

They get to the lab, one running, the other walking peacefully, fast enough.  
>And before Daeion could open the door, Soundwave knew something wasn't quite right. He was feeling a conscience reaching for his, and yet he was the only known telepath of the Decepticon rank.<p>

Locking himself behind powerful mental wall he set a foot in the messy lab. Scattered piece and part were laying every where, but the only thing that got his attention was the prone form in the middle of the room. The weapon, created so recently and already creating trouble.

A female shaped shell, like he had been told. Colored in grey and black, a bunch of cable on it's head,a set of three antenna on each audio receptor.  
>The navy con' was surprised to see a cockpit and two wings panel. He was pretty sure Megatron ordered it without an alt-mode.<br>Looking up again his optic finally located the precious sound controlling device: it looked like a horn, embedded on her forehead.

Turning to Daeion, he was waiting for an explanation, about the emergency of the situation, but the scientist was shifting on his feet plates, looking afraid not of him, but of his own creation.

"State purpose of requesting my presence here."

The order was given calmly, but the Neutral head shot up like he was being shouted at. Usually ,when facing Soundwave, Daeion was using mental barrier, but this time it was a true stronghold that was created around his thought.

"You need to.. you didn't try yet... she haven't..."

He looked at her, before spilling out

"She... oh slag it! She is a telepath!"

Processing the information Soundwave spun to face the little being, and extended a solid mind probe in it's direction.  
>To say he was surprised would be an understatement. And he was thankful that his mask and visor were hiding his current expression.<br>On the other end of the probe, a presence was shyly and curiously answering him.  
>They began a silent conversation, oblivious to Daeion physical presence in the room.<p>

_"State Designation"_

_"I'm Ibreig. Who...are you?"_

_"Communication officer Soundwave. State classe"_

_"Seeker"_

_"Sate purpose"_

_"I... don't understand the question..."_

_"Launch a mental processor check-up"_

The masked mech turned his attention back to the fidgeting scientist.

"Megatron must be informed."

"Yeah I know" he stopped his nervous dance, trying to regain a little of his supposed emotionless attitude. "But I wanted to have you here first, because I don't know if I could have control her."

_Who am I kidding_ He thought bitterly. _I couldn't have controlled her! No one could except him and he know it!_

Soundwave nodded to Daeion affirmation and send a short report to his comander via the , adding a request to join them in the lab, as soon as possible.  
>Feeling the faint touch of a mental contact, he reached out again and allowed her to communicate with him once again.<p>

_"I finished the check-up. All program are set and running at ninety percent."_

_"New Order: You are not to try and access to any other Cybertronian mind for now."_

_"Why?"_

_"Reason not needed"_

As he was pulling back he suddenly felt the characteristic sting of an intrusion. She was trying to reach deeper in the connection, in order to have an access to his mind.  
>A futile attempt, since he was a master in the mental art,when she merely began to use it. But it was still enough to reveal her presence to his symbiots.<br>Their protestation toward the intruder reaching him trough their bond.

_"Hey who's that?""Someone try'in to intrude!""Soundwave what'you doing?"_

Instantly, Soundwave send them calming wave, closed the communication link establish between him and the too curious sparkling, and then reaching violently the deep part of her mind he released a powerful mental blast.

The effect was visible in the instant: she fall on the ground, screaming in a very high pithed frequencies, jolting and holding her head.  
>In an instant, Daeion was at her side, trying to hold her down to have a look at her. Seeing that he couldn't calm her he turned to the Decepticon.<p>

"Soundwave what's happening to her?"

"Project Ibreig tried to pry into an officer mind. Reprimand needed."

That put the scientist in an angry mood, and he released all the accumulate pression on Soundwave.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

But before the navy mech could answer, the lab's door opened, and the booming voice of Megatron echoed in the room.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN THERE?"

* * *

><p><strong>Here! Second chapter finished! I leave you with a little cliffhanger...<br>*Yawn* I finished that it's... 1 in the morning...**

**Well I hope you like, and please leave some comment.  
><strong>


End file.
